Test and measurement instruments can be used to analyze complex systems. For example, a logic analyzer can acquire hundreds of signals from such systems, if not more. However, to acquire such signals and present the signals to a user in an understandable manner, the logic analyzer must not only be appropriately configured, but also correctly connected to a particular device under test (DUT).
For example, a user can spend a significant amount of time connecting multiple probes of the logic analyzer to corresponding connectors on the DUT. A DUT can have multiple probe connectors for connecting to the logic analyzer. Once the DUT is connected, the user can spend even more time configuring the logic analyzer by labeling channels, setting thresholds, grouping signals, or the like. Each step in the setup process is an opportunity for user error.